


Beomgyu the Internet Explorer

by orangeylemon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, beomjun are pining idiots, hueningkai best boy, idk how to tags, just a random drabble really, soogyu bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeylemon/pseuds/orangeylemon
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Beomgyu tries something playful and jokingly put in his name as the password for his neighbor's wifi. What he least expects was for his phone to be connected to Yeonjun's wifi.orBeomgyu trying to mooch off of Yeonjun’s Wi-Fi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they’re now connected to Yeonjun’s Wi-Fi…
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Beomgyu the Internet Explorer

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first au! i honestly just want more beomjun in this world so here goes :>
> 
> hope u like it!

Being away from home has always been hard. Beomgyu, who was now a 2nd year Music Production student, still deals with his homesickness once in a while. He was lucky enough to pass in his dream school, and the best university there is. He’s glad he wasn’t alone though, for his best friend since childhood, Soobin was going to the same university as well.

The two boys were glued to the hip, and you would hardly see them without each other. That changed a bit in college though, being in different years and major it wasn’t as easy spending all their time together. They still eat and hang out together during their breaks though. Plus, they happened to be roommates too.

Soobin had to stay at the university dorm during his first year but when Beomgyu got accepted, their parents decided to get them both an apartment that was near the university. Thrilled with the idea of being roommates and living together, the two best friends were so happy they even agreed to be the ones in charge of paying their bills, and all the household chores.

However, Beomgyu regrets agreeing to take on such responsibility today.

Soobin, who was in charge of taking care of the bills for this month, forgot to pay their bills on time which resulted to them losing their Wi-Fi access.

“This is why we should have just made all our bills online instead of actually going to the center to pay!”

“It’s not my fault our parents wanted to teach us to be responsible and pay our bills!”

Beomgyu was frustrated, to say the least. He was in the middle of emailing his latest composition when their internet got cut off. Soobin was lucky that it wasn’t the deadline yet or else Beomgyu would have skinned him alive. Not that he actually could, but you get the point.

“Look, Beommie, I’m sorry I forgot about the bills.”

Beomgyu just remained quiet sitting on their shared couch.

“C’mon, how can I make it up to you?”

Still, no response from the younger.

“Gyu, please. I’ll even buy you lunch for the whole week.”

That elicited a small smile from the younger, causing Soobin to tackle him to ground and start tickling his sides. The two boys remained laughing on their cold floor, the argument from a while ago forgotten.

“Okay fine, I forgive you. But you buy me my lunch for the whole week.”

Soobin then hugged his best friend, showing him the brightest smile he could ever muster.

“And you take care of getting our internet back too.”

Soobin groaned but immediately agreed, knowing he has no escape. “Fine, fine. I’ll even go to the center now.”

With that, the older stood up and got ready to leave.

“Return with our wifi back, hyung.”

Soobin just laughed and finally closed the door.

Stuck at home with no internet connection to distract him, Beomgyu was bored out of his mind. He was out of data as well, and was lazy to reload his credits. Getting a random idea, he went to the wall closest to their next door neighbor’s apartment, trying to catch the signal from his neighbor’s wifi.

He tried different keywords that he knew wouldn’t even work.

Password. Error

Thisismywifi. Error

Idontknow. Error

What he least expected was for his phone to be connected after typing in his name as the password.

What?

Even though he was glad that he now has internet connection again, he couldn’t help but wonder why Choi Yeonjun had him as his wifi password.

Yeonjun was a dance major, spending most of his time practicing at the studio. They weren’t very close, usually just walking home together whenever they end up taking up the same bus or just casually greeting each other in the university hallways.

Despite their limited interactions, Beomgyu had always found Yeonjun cool. He passed by the dance studio one time and found Yeonjun there, dancing his heart out and couldn’t help but admire the older boy. Soobin would tease him for having a crush on their neighbor but he would always brush it off because he only admired Yeonjun for dancing skills, at least that’s what he thought.

So imagine his surprise when he learned that Yeonjun’s wifi password was his name. He couldn’t fathom any reason why so he decided to just wait until Soobin comes home and just mooch off his neighbor’s wifi in the meantime.

\---

“I’m home!”

Finally!

“They said they could come and fix our connection tomorrow. We just have to wake up a little earlier though.”

“It’s fine hyung, at least we’re getting our internet back.”

“I’m really sorry again, Gyu.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it now. I hope you didn’t eat yet though, I ordered us some takeout.”

“Wait… how? You don’t even know how to use a landline.”

“Relax, I mooched off our neighbor’s wifi.”

“So you talked to Yeonjun hyung?”

“Not really … I kinda just guessed his wifi password.”

“You little devil! Hyung is so kind and you’re just here exploiting his resources.”

“Psh as if you don’t wanna connect your phone too. C’mon, I’ll let you connect too.”

“Fine, fine you caught me. What’s his password then?”

“Choi Beomgyu.”

Soobin laughed out loud at what his best friend said, jokingly typing out ‘Choi Beomgyu’ as the password. He couldn’t believe his eyes as well when he saw his phone was connected afterwards.

“WHAT?”

“I know! Soobin I’m freaking out here too okay I was just playing around and trying to guess his wifi password and I’m telling you I definitely didn’t expect my name to work.”

“What do you think this means?”

“I don’t know Soobin, do you think I would know?”

“Maybe he likes you or something.”

“Or he just couldn’t think of a password?”

“Right. And of all the things he could use, he chose your name, huh?”

“Why?? My name is nice!”

“Ugh, you’re so dumb.”

“What did I do to deserve this??”

“Nothing I just wanted to say that you’re stupid.” Soobin’s response elicited an eye roll from the younger. “But seriously Gyu, normal people wouldn’t just use a random person’s name as their wifi password.”

Before Beomgyu could even respond, there was a knock on their door, signaling that their food has finally arrived. Dinner went on with some more teasing from Soobin and the two of them just talking about things. They watched a movie on Netflix as well, completely mooching off Yeonjun’s wifi but fell asleep even before they could finish the said movie.

Before drifting off to sleep, Beomgyu had one thought: he was going to talk to Yeonjun.

The workers arrived at around 8 in the morning, knocking loudly on the door of Soobin and Beomgyu’s shared apartment which caused the two to abruptly get up. The two boys rushed to let the workers in and in no time, their internet connection was back up. They thanked the workers and then proceeded to get ready for school.

Soobin was the first to leave since his class was earlier. Beomgyu took his time, since his classes started in the afternoon anyways. Going to the bus stop, Beomgyu spotted a familiar pink-haired boy.

“Yeonjun hyung!” Upon hearing his name, the boy flashed Beomgyu a sweet smile.

“You’re a bit early today, Gyu.”

“Well, I wanted to get some coffee before class so I left earlier.”

The bus finally arrived and both of them got on together. They didn’t really talk much during the bus ride but, Beomgyu was itching to bring up the topic of Yeonjun’s wifi password.

They both got off the once they reached the stop near their university.

“It was nice talking to you, Beomgyu. By the way, I like your outfit today.”

“Thanks, hyung. I like your wifi password.”

Realizing what Beomgyu had just said, Yeonjun was left dumbfounded as Beomgyu headed off to the university café. Yeonjun was pretty sure he was redder than a tomato at the moment but pretended as if nothing happened as he rushed to the dance studio.

“Taehyun, I’m so stupid.”

“I know.”

“No, Tae I really screwed up.”

“What did you do this time?”

“Do you remember when we set my wifi password to Beomgyu’s name as a joke?”

“Mhm, not one of your best ideas I will say.”

“Well then, you’re right.”

“Glad to know that you’re finally seeing things my way, hyung. Took you a long time. But tell me, did you ever change that back though?”

“Well, that’s the thing. I never did. And I don’t know how but I think Beomgyu found out.”

“Can I just say again, you’re so stupid, hyung.”

“Ugh! You’re no help!”

“Well I wasn’t the one that put my crush’s name as my wifi password.”

“WELL YOU DIDN’T STOP ME!!!”

“I did, hyung, you just never listened.”

“Oh god, Taehyun, what do I do?? Should I go look for another apartment now? Or better yet another university??? Please, just erase my existence in this whole world.”

“As much as I would enjoy a world without an annoying person like you, I think its best that you talk to him about it and confess. I mean, he probably knows by now anyway.”

“That would just kill me, Taehyun.”

“And your endless pining for the boy next door won’t? Look, hyung you’ve liked him for almost two years now and what else have you got to lose if you walk to him anyway? You never know if he might actually like you back.”

Yeonjun sighed because he knew Taehyun was right. He dreaded talking about his feelings but he knew he couldn’t keep it in anymore. Especially now that Beomgyu may or may not know about them. The two then proceeded with their dance practice, setting aside his worries for later.

\---

Finding Beomgyu wasn’t that hard, since he would always hang out in the same places. Yeonjun would always see him and Soobin hanging out by the university café or near the gardens where they would usually just sit on the benches while laughing and talking to each other.

Every time he would see the two best friends he would always wonder if they were ever romantically involved, a hint of jealousy suddenly sprouting in his heart. However, Taehyun assured him that they were just friends since Soobin, who happened to be classmates with Taehyun for his math class had told him that he would rather die than be Beomgyu’s boyfriend. They really were that close that people would often think they were actually a couple.

But today, instead of seeing two best friends, there was another boy who seemed to be new to the group since he’s never seen him before. He did seem close with them though, a little too close to Yeonjun’s liking. He wanted to go and try to talk to Beomgyu but changed his mind when he saw the tall boy with light brown hair whom he learns was named Hueningkai.

Sulking like a lovesick puppy, Yeonjun then went to look for Taehyun and left the three boys to their own.

“Hyung. Hello? Are you still with me?”

Yeonjun have been staring into the distance for quite some time and Taehyun, who was ranting about what happened during his class noticed the change in mood of his best friend.

“Yeah, yeah. So, about that extra work?”

“I wasn’t even talking about that anymore. Hyung, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Tae.”

“You just seem… distracted. By the way, weren’t you planning to talk to Beomgyu hyung? Why are you here?”

“Well about that…”

“You chickened out didn’t you?”

“It was more complicated than that you know. I didn’t know he had a boyfriend.”

“What boyfriend are you talking about?”

As if on cue, Beomgyu, Soobin and Hueningkai walks in the café Yeonjun and Taehyun were currently at. The three of them were just talking and laughing at each other while lining up to order. Yeonjun was quietly praying that they don’t notice him and Taehyun and that they would just go on without seeing them. He really couldn’t face Beomgyu right now.

“So I’m guessing Hueningkai is the said boyfriend, huh?”

“What?”

“You’ve been eyeing him since they got here hyung. For someone who doesn’t want to be noticed you’re being awfully creepy right now.”

Before Yeonjun could say anything, Taehyun already called the attention of the three.

“What the fuck, Taehyun?!? Why did you call them here?”

The three friends already on their way to Yeonjun and Taehyun’s table, Yeonjun could see Beomgyu’s bright smile. Soobin greeted them first.

“Hey Taehyun, hey hyung!”

Yeonjun offered them a seat, bringing in another table since theirs was only made for two people. Even though it was a bit crowded, they all really didn’t mind.

“Oh by the way, this is Hueningkai, he’s our childhood friend from Daegu. Kai, this is Yeonjun hyung” says Beomgyu while motioning to Yeonjun who was sitting beside him.

Childhood friend. Childhood friend?

“Taehyun already met him because they’re classmates.” Soobin chirped in.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yeonjun hyung. Beomgyu and Soobin hyung told me about you.”

“Oh, they did?” Yeonjun blushed at the thought of Beomgyu talking about him.

The five continued to talk until Beomgyu and his friends had to go. They bid their goodbyes, leaving Yeonjun and Taehyun alone in their table again.

“You knew Hueningkai was their childhood friend didn’t you?”

“Yes”

“I swear, you really just enjoy my despair don’t you?”

\---

As the days passed, the five boys continued to hang out more, even having scheduled movie nights in Beomgyu and Soobin’s apartment. They usually end up sleeping over, cramming in the small living room trying to fit 5 super tall boys. Yeonjun ends up super close to Beomgyu, afraid that the younger boy could hear his heart pounding whenever they get close.

The mornings after were the best though, waking up with Beomgyu sleeping soundly on his chest after refusing to sleep in their own bedrooms and choosing to squeeze themselves with their guests. Yeonjun who lived next door as well would always choose to stay with his friends.

Yeonjun still hasn’t talked to Beomgyu about his feelings, nor did the latter bring up the issue of Yeonjun’s wifi password. As they become closer, the harder it was for Yeonjun to keep his feelings to himself. Beomgyu who ended up clinging a lot to his hyung doesn’t help the case either. Yeonjun wonders about the possibility of the younger boy liking him back.

-

“So when are you gonna tell Yeonjun hyung about your feelings?” Soobin suddenly asked Beomgyu, who was currently eating his burger. The two best friends were having lunch alone for the first time in weeks since they’ve always stayed with the other three.

It has been a while since the two best friends go to spend some quality time together, being busy with university and spending their free time sleeping or hanging out with their newfound group of friends.

“I don’t know Binnie, we just got closer and I don’t think I wanna lose our friendship that fast.”

“He literally has you as his wifi password, did you even forget about that?”

“You know he might have just set that as a joke?”

“Again, Gyu, no normal person would set your name as their wifi password.”

“Are you saying my name isn’t wifi-password worthy?”

“No, I’m saying that Yeonjun hyung likes you dumbass.”

“You’re not sure about that Soobin.”

“Whatever. You’re frustrating. I give up.”

“I’m not frustrating, I’m Beomgyu.”

That earned Beomgyu a smack on the head. The two kept on bickering with each other until they both had to go back to their classes. The lingering thought of Yeonjun reciprocating his feelings couldn’t leave Beomgyu’s mind though.

\---

It was when Soobin, Taehyun and Hueningkai decided to change things up and suggested to have their weekly movie night sleepover at Yeonjun’s apartment for a change that forced the oblivious pining idiots to finally make a move. Having to witness their mutual desperate attempts to conceal their feelings for each other, the three were convinced that if they didn’t do anything, Yeonjun and Beomgyu would never move forward.

Plus, they were already tired of all the groaning and complaining from both Yeonjun and Beomgyu in the separate group chats they created solely for ranting and talking about the other.

Upon arriving in Yeonjun’s apartment, Hueningkai stepping in for the first time had the instinct of asking for the wifi password. Yeonjun froze in his spot, remembering that he never changed it.

“Try Choi Beomgyu” says Taehyun who responded for Yeonjun who was still frozen from Hueningkai’s question.

When Hueningkai’s phone connects, the three little devils smirks at each other, knowing full well that Yeonjun never changed his wifi password. Beomgyu who was busy making popcorn in the kitchen had no clue whatsoever of what just happened in Yeonjun’s living room.

They continued with the movie as usual, Beomgyu taking his usual spot beside Yeonjun. Yeonjun could only try his best to not keep staring at the brown-haired boy who was focused on the movie they were currently watching. He couldn’t help but look at how his long lashes would hit his face every time he blinked or the way he scrunches up his nose when something in the movie intrigued him.

_I have fallen hopelessly in love with this boy_ , Yeonjun thought.

They were all sleepy by the time they finished the movie. The four boys settled in Yeonjun’s living room while the eldest chose to retreat to his own room, in attempt to save his heart from falling even more for the boy named Choi Beomgyu.

His attempt was rendered useless however, when Beomgyu sleepily steps in his room and asks his hyung to make space in the bed for him. Seeing how cute Beomgyu was with his bear pajamas and oversized hoodie, Yeonjun immediately moved aside for the younger to stay.

Beomgyu instantly clings to Yeonjun, like a koala clings to a tree.

“I couldn’t sleep and needed some cuddles.”

“Don’t you always cuddle with Soobin, though?”

“Are you jealous, hyungie?”

“What? No!”

“Don’t worry, you’re the one I wanna cuddle.”

Yeonjun didn’t say anything but instead pulled the younger closer to him as a response.

“You know hyung, I never got to ask. Why did you set my name as your wifi password?”

“I thought it was already obvious enough, Gyu.”

“What’s obvious?”

“I like you, stupid.”

A wide smile creeps up Beomgyu’s lips as he scoots even closer to Yeonjun.

“I like you too, hyung.”

“Does this mean you’re gonna change your wifi password to my name too?”

**Author's Note:**

> if u reached this part, thank u so much for indulging in my random 2 am au :>


End file.
